icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EpicFork
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MirandaCosgrove21 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Sam Puckett (Talk) 22:51, August 6, 2011 Hello Hello (: You seem very random, so I think we could be friends :) Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :D Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 13:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You're the most random user ever. I dig it. Haha, I'm just joking... or maybe I'm not. It depends on if you interpret "I dig it" as creepy or funny. xD Anyhoo, I just wanted to tell you that. ^_^ Aloha, it's Ace. Come at me, brah. 03:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Clue http://www.memestache.com/view/The+Most+Interesting+Man+In+The+World/54805 RANDOM WHY ARE YOU SO RANDOM? OH YES, MERRY CHRISTMAS. PUT THE LIME IN THE COCONUT AND SHAKE IT ALL UP. I SHIP BANANA TOO. YES, IMMA BE RANDOM LIKE YOU WHEN TALKING TO YOU. YOU MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE. XD YESH, IT'S FUDGE. PURPLESTRIPEDFUDGEPAROLE239. YESH, I TYPED THAT XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 16:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lmao, You Make A Good Funny Impression. OMG, I LOVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING XD Yesh BANANA FTW~ ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ello Yellow :) Hey, in realy life I'm actually alot like you, with the randomness. LOL!!!! But seriously I am. I like your randomness it's funny. :) Purple2 21:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 I'M SO SORRY OHMYGAWD, I'M SO SORRY. YOU SEE, I WAS TRYING TO DECORATE MY USERPAGE, AND I KNOW YOUR VERY ADVANCED IN CODE AND STUFF FOR A NEWBIE, PERSON THING, AND YOU SEE, I TOOK THE CODE FROM YOUR TALK AND WAS CHANGING IT UP FOR MY TALK. BUT I DID SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT, I ACCIDENTALLY PUT THE THING I WAS GOING TO DO ON MY TALK, ON YOUR TALK! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I FIXED IT! OKAY!? I'M SO SORRY! ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I Know, I Just Feel Really Bad >_< XD, I Copied My UserPage Code From TaraBridgette's talk. LOL, These HTML codes are so confusing ~_~ ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude....I have no idea what you just said *APPLAUDS* XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 15:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) NAME CHANGE I like your name change, but it's going to be harder to remember who you are! I guess I'll get used to it. XD I am a link. Rawr. 20:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Countdown Template Done. Sorry for being a little late... You left this on my talk page a short time before this Nerdnoname person made this weird prank with the new message thingy... Through that, I was never brought to my talkpage. Just saw it cause someone else left a message. Sorry again. Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 13:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *coughs* The Chiz Weekly...? Aha, so I see your doing the Chiz weekly. I was on the New team for the one before it, but everything was so out of order....Yeah. xD, So I'd rather join your one. Yeah...I was looking at Alica's talk ._. I can be a messanger! Or anything you want me to do! Thanks, man. ~_~ SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 04:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chizz Weekly Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you made a new Chizz Weekly. I was in the last one as one of the Caption Contest people (I still do the Caption Contests) so I was wondering if there was anything I could help you out with. DryYoshiBarney! 04:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I had to change the name a bit, like it? Advice Person 17:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Caption Contest Sure I still wanna do the Caption Contests. They're awesome ^_^ DryYoshiBarney! 17:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What favor? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Oh.. ok. I also made this page http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/iCarly_Wiki:The_Chizz_Weekly/November_20,_2011 Plz tell me what you think. AND ALSO IMPORTANT: The weekend after that is Thanksgiving, so I think we should gave everyone a day off and not have it [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE I'm sorry, but I will not be here that weekend either! My family and some of my friends r staying at my house [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Chizz How about the new news team and what job they do. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) For the news Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No, like put that on the new chizz weekly. So everyone knows who is doing what job. Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 18:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ok Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly ~ Contributors and Editing Aha, sorry for bothering you, but I hope it's okay I added and fixed up the Contributor's page by bolding SparklyPlatypus' name, and adding mine and the Advice Person! SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 18:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha, okay. May I put what job each person is doing? SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 19:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yup. i wish I had internet on my phone... Toadette I am Team Toadette. We do not give up till we WIN! Talk to me 19:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving Edition & User of My Choice Hi! Yes, I think we should have a Thanksgiving edition. The user I will be interviewing is...[[User:Samlovesham| Samlovesham]]! I will have my interview sent to the email before 11/20, thanks for your time. SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC)